The Life of Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter
by GhostKing13
Summary: There are barely any stories following the life of Jason Grace. So I made one. This follows the life of Jason. It jumps from year to year. I'll try to uptdate every Friday. Rated T because I'm so paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm GhostKing13, a diehard PJO and HOO and HP fan. This is my first fanfic following the adventures of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I couldn't find any stories like this online, so I thought—"Hey! Why don't I make one?"… Enough of me. This is a story that is long overdue.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO! RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

_Chapter 1: Jason,_

Hey. My name is Jason Grace. As of right now, I'm fourteen years old. I have been through some crazy stuff in my life—like the time I got locked in the janitor's closet, and when I punched my teacher in the throat, the time I got gum in my hair, the time I went on a quest to save a wild leopard as a personal favor for the Roman god Bacchus.

Oh, yeah—minor detail—the gods of ancient Rome are still around. Very rarely, they, um, have kids with mortals. These kids are called half-bloods, or demigods. You may have read about them in mythology, Hercules (the name _Hercules_ is Heracles' Roman form), Aeneas, Romulus and Remus, all of them. There is a camp for these children of the gods, called Camp Jupiter on the coast of California. The camp also accepts distant descendants of the gods, called legacies.

If any of this sounds vaguely familiar, then _congrats_, you're one of us. You're in a world of danger.

So, yeah. Here's my life story

AGE: 2

I was two years old, on my way to a 'family picnic' (AKA, another pathetic attempt at my mother being nice. My older sister Thalia was staring out the passenger window of the RV. I was in her lap, nice and cozy, totally unaware of the catastrophe that was about to take place at the park.

My mom was hung over as usual. My father left me a month after I was born. After that, and before I was born for that matter, Mother would always get drunk and drive around town. Anyway, we were going to a family picnic. My sister had her right fist clenched, and her electric blue eyes were unnaturally cold as she glared out the window.

My sister and my mom always had a rocky relationship. They always yelled at each other, and my violent twelve- year- old sister had usually stormed out of the house and left me with my awful mother for weeks at a time.

My mother sighed and flinched at the sound. We pulled into the parking lot of the public park. The green grass was lush, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Minus the horrible events of my life, it was a picture perfect moment. The only imperfection was the unsettling group of storm clouds moving very slowly toward the picnic area.

My mom unlocked the doors and grabbed the blankets and umbrellas. Thalia got out of the car, carrying me, and picked the perfect spot on the grass, sitting on a blanket. My mother waddled over in her Capri's and t- shirt. She adjusted her 100 dollar Ray- Bans. She was a former actress and was totally rich. It was a shame she didn't hire a nanny that would actually care for me. But I loved Thalia, and was inseparable from her.

"Thalia, darling could you please go get the picnic basket?", Mother asked all to sweetly.

"Whatever.", Thalia replied, picking me up. Thunder rumbled, and I looked up to see that the storm clouds were overhead.

"Leave Jason." ,Mom said sternly.

"But-"

"Just leave him. He's _my _son, not yours."

Thalia put me down gently, kissing my forehead., "Be right back, baby bro."

I watched as she walked away.

I turned to look at my mother. She had a wistful look in her eyes.

Thunder rumbled and she looked over my head.

"Are you sure he'll be safe, Juno?" she asked someone.

I wheeled around on my bottom and saw a beautiful woman. She stood at 5'11" and had a Mediterranean complexion. Her eyebrows were arched and her angular features were awful and pretty at the same time. She narrowed her eyes."

"The boy is my champion. I cannot guarantee his safety, but I can see that his fate involves the fate of the world. He is destined for greatness." The woman said.

Thalia walked back to the scene, holding the basket, which she promptly dropped in shock at the sight of the woman. "YOU!" she exclaimed in rage. The air around her turned electric.

"Thalia, darling. We meet again." Juno smiled.

The woman walked, or rather glided, over and picked me up. She waved goodbye to Thalia and my mother. I started crying. One glare from Juno and I stopped. In a flash of light, we disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know short chapter. But... I'm still figuring out all of this fanfiction stuff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe most of the plot. Rick Riordan owns everything else.**

_Chapter 2: Jason_

In the same instant that we disappeared, we reappeared on the lawn of an old mansion; the same old mansion that loomed in the distance of the picnic area.

Juno set me down on the lawn and said, "Good luck, little hero."

She vanished into thin air, leaving a scent of rose petals.

I couldn't have been too far from my pathetic excuse for a family.

"Mommy! Thalia!" I called. But to no avail. They did not answer. I tried running to the park, but I heard something snarl. I stopped, shaking, and turned around very slowly. I looked up to the roof of the run- down, beaten up mansion to find…

A giant wolf.

Nightfall was upon us, and a large, silvery moon was half- hidden behind the pointed roof of the mansion. The wolf howled; a beautiful, yet terrifying, bloodcurdling sound that pierced the night. It lept down seven stories to the ground. It's muzzle was centimeters from my nose. I could tell that it had just fed. Blood stained the fur on its snout. Blood dripped from its teeth and it's tongue was cherry red. The stench of its breath was rancid.

I stumbled back, and fell on my bottom. The wolf was about six feet tall, with snow- white fur, and glowing golden eyes.

_What do we have here? A legacy?_ A female voice spoke in my mind. The wolf sniffed Jason's head. _No, a demigod. A powerful one at that._

With a start, I realized that the wolf was _speaking _in my head.

_If you want to live, I suggest you follow me before my idiotic brethren find you._

The she- wolf turned and strode in the mansion through the broken door. I had no choice but to follow when I noticed the glowing red eyes in the bushes. I hurried through the door on my fat little toddler feet.

I noticed that the inside was broken, but somehow tolerable. It was messy. Random weapons and shields were strewn across the dirty carpet. She led me to one of the many empty rooms, where she told me to lay down and rest.

The next morning, I awoke in confusion. Where was I? What was I doing?

A large gray wolf strode into the room. That made me jump from the floor and onto the desk in the corner. Then I remembered the night before.

The wolf spoke in my mind, _The mistress wishes to see you, pup._ This voice was male, rather than the female voice I heard the night before.

I followed him out of the small room, and down the hall and the stairs, into the large backyard, where I found the white she- wolf waiting.

_So, half- blood. Juno escorted you here?_ She asked telepathically.

I nodded my head vigorously.

_Do you have any questions for me?_

I opened my mouth to ask the billions of questions forming on my mind.

_Save your breath. I've answered the same questions for millennia. So, Child of Rome, are you familiar with the Ancient Roman gods? Of course not, you're only a pup. In ancient Rome, there were powerful, mighty beings, who ruled the world with an iron fist. Not literally, of course. But sometimes these gods would fall in love with humans. They would have children with the mortals called half- bloods, or demigods. The ancient Roman gods still live today. You are a demigod._

My jaw hit the ground.

_All descendents of the gods are called legacies. Sometimes, these legacies have special abilities. Other times, they do is a special camp for demigods and legacies called Camp Jupiter. But before you can go there, you have to survive this place; the Wolf House. _

_Here at the Wolf House, we have a hiarchy. All beginners are called pups. Once you complete the tasks of a pup, you move on to become an omega. And after that, you become an alpha. Every two weeks, I select a few alphas to send to Camp Jupiter. _

I remained silent.

_Let your training begin. Welcome to the Wolf House._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the one person that reviewed. To all of those who read, thanks! And review! Oh and the advanced vocabulary and everything is because Jason is telling the story as a fourteen- year- old. DOUBLE UPDATE! I know you love me. And the genre of the story is Adventure\ Romance. I'll get to the romance later. This chapter's pretty lame. I needed to get it out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves the characters and some of the plot; Rick Riordan does.**

_Chapter 3: Jason (Two months later)_

I rolled over on the floor of the Omega Room. I had trouble sleeping. Tomorrow was the test to see if I could become an alpha.

"Can't sleep?" a voice next to me whispered.

I jumped. I realized it was my four- year- old buddy, Michael.

"No." I replied grimly, shaking my head.

Michael was a head taller than me, African American, and very strong for someone his size. His alpha test was tomorrow as well.

We had been through a lot for a couple of kids. We survived a chase from wolves, we could handle knives (although they felt like swords, considering our size), we even survived a week in the wilderness.

I looked out of the small window, watching the moon. Time slowly passed, and I watched the sun rise. Despite the warm summer air, I was shivering. Adrenaline coursed through me.

Eventually, at six- thirty in the morning, a servant wolf came to wake the other omegas.

_Omegas—RISE! _ He shouted in our heads.

Kids, from ages two to seventeen, rubbed their eyes and got up and followed the wolf out of the room. Michael and I followed at the back of the line. We got outside to find that the alphas were already standing in a line.

The pups were standing behind them, looking scared and nervous.

Lupa was pacing back and forth in front of the alphas, with a piece of paper in her mouth.

_Oh, good, the omegas have decided to join us._ Lupa snapped at the sight of us. _While you were sleeping, we received a message from the messenger god, Mercury._

An obnoxious alpha, Ethan, raised his hand. "Permission to speak freely milady?" he asked.

_Permission granted_. She replied.

"Stop rambling and read the freaking letter!" he grumbled.

_Go run laps around the house until I tell you to stop. _The she- wolf growled.

Ethan grumbled something about wolves needing to lighten up, and reluctantly started to jog. A large black wolf started to chase him.

_Now that _that _brat is out of the way, the message says:_

Dear Lupa,

Lord Jupiter has requested that I write this letter for him. He understands that the pact of the Big Three is a very serious oath, and that severe punishment is required, should it ever be broken. Nonetheless, he claims that he has a son. He is not very old, in fact still a toddler. His name is Jason Grace.

Jupiter says that if anyone harms one hair on Jason's head, they will personally be destroyed by the Lord of the Skies himself, but Lupa has permission to train him her way.

From the coolest god ever,

Lord Mercury

Everybody looked at me with wide eyes. Lupa herself looked stunned.

I laughed nervously. "Who's Jupiter?"

_Jason, _Lupa said,_ I think it's time for your alpha test._

At eight- o- clock that night, me, Michael, and three other kids headed to the backyard.

Lupa and her entire pack stood menacingly in front of us.

All of us exchanged confused glances. What had we done wrong?

Then, the wolves pounced.

I immediately ducked as Lupa soared toward my face. She flew straight over my head. Time seemed to slow down. As she was over my head, I slashed at her stomach. Blood poured on my face, staining my teeth red.

I looked around. My friends were having trouble defending themselves against the Pack. I couldn't let them die. I turned to go help them.

Lupa's voice echoed in my head. _Stand and fight like a true Roman! If you leave this fight, I'll never let you go to Camp Jupiter!_

I ignored her and I felt a sudden burst of power. My golden knife was electric. I stabbed a wolf in the back of the head, it dropped dead instantly, turning to dust. Michael thanked me for the assist. We saved two more omegas, and the four of us faced the last servant warrior.

Together, we charged the greatest warrior wolf named Cerberus, named after the guard dog of Pluto. I handed my knife to Michael, urging him to jump on Cerberus's back, while I distracted him, and we could save our friend Nicholas.

"Hey, butt- face!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you sorry excuse for a warrior!" my ten- year- old friend, Tucker yelled.

Cerberus growled and turned on us. Nicholas and Michael attacked.

Nicholas slashed at Cerberus's legs, crippling him. Michael threw my knife at Cerberus's skull, and the mighty beast crumbled to nothingness.

Then we turned to face Lupa.

* * *

_I surrender!_ The wolf goddess mentally yelled the two most unexpected words.

She gave me a wolf smile. _The test was to see if you could unite, and work together, as Romans should. I give you permission to go south to Camp Jupiter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to skip to another age! I am working my butt off with this fanfiction stuff. I'm not good at math, so forgive me if the ages I put in the story don't add up with the books!**

**And I have a short attention span, so I might've missed some details in the books. I like to write, but I may not be as good as I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason or some of the other characters. The idea of the plot belongs to Rick Riordan.**

AGE: 7

_Chapter 4: Jason_

I switched tables.

It was dinner at Camp Jupiter. It had been five years since I arrived at Camp Jupiter. Getting there wasn't that hard. We went into an orphanage, a family that lived in San Francisco adopted all of us at once (no idea why they wanted five ADHD kids). From there, we followed Lupa's instructions and made it to Camp.

Now I was seven years old, popular, and already a leader. I had two best friends, Michael and Rose. Michael had turned out to be a legacy of Trivia. He could cast spells, and brew potions. Rose was the daughter of Venus. She had the rare Venus power of charmspeak. We were both members of the legion, Fifth Cohort.

I had earned my way into the legion at age two, by electrocuting a rogue manticore that invaded camp. The praetors, Chase Henderson and Alyssa Cato, saw this as an act of valor. I always saw it as a mistake. I never meant to kill the monster.

Michael had earned his way in by waiting a year, and earning his stripe of loyalty. Eventually, when everyone else was infected by a poisonous mosquito monster plague, he brewed the perfect potion to save everyone's lives. He got a lot of respect.

Rose was smart. For a daughter of Venus, she was a freaking genius. She always knew what to say, and what to do, and she was AMAZING in siege. She always came up with the perfect battle plans. She earned her way in by saving Chase, when he needed help in siege. She could've stolen the banner, but she chose to save Chase, like a true hero.

But right then, I had just asked the praetors for permission to skip my lessons for the following day to meet Lady Juno.

I had just come back from a quest a week ago, and Juno wanted to commemorate me for my actions on the quest. She called me her Champion.

"What did they say?" Rose asked excitedly. Juno always got gifts for the three of us. Rose was excited to see what she got this time.

"They said we could skip!" I said with a smile.

Michael stared glumly at his food. It was his favorite: a steaming bowl of macaroni & cheese.

"What's wrong with you? You're quiet." I told the nine- year- old.

"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well. I had a dream last night.

"Jason was at least fifteen- years- old. He had a golden spear, and he was fighting an army of monsters. There was a.. voice. An evil voice saying that it would kill us. I sorta believed it. I don't wanna talk about it." Michael finished.

About ten minutes later, the war horn sounded.

"Alright, soldiers! Get into formation for siege!" the praetors, Chase and Alyssa, said in unison.

An excited murmur ran through the crowd as we formed into our ranks.

"You're going down, Fifth Cohort!" A member of the First Cohort, Octavian, shouted to nobody in particular.

"Yeah, Octavian?" I replied angrily. The First and Second Cohorts thought they were so much better than everyone else. "At least most of us actually have powers. Unlike you."

Octavian's pale blue eyes visibly darkened, turning violet. He gripped his spear, his knuckles turning white.

The entire Fourth Court stifled laughs. The Fifth Cohort busted out laughing. We marched to the Field of Mars after putting on our armor.

"Alright, Romans, you know the rules. No maiming, killing, or severely injuring Hannibal the Elephant. Try not to rough each other up too badly." Alyssa said with a grin. She and Chase held hands and joined our Fifth Cohort ranks.

"Let the games begin!" they shouted.

We had already discussed our battle strategy whilst putting our armor on.

I was the first over the wall, along with Rose and Michael.

"FIFTH COHORT—_ATTACK!"_ I yelled. Thanks to Jupiter, I was a natural born leader. It was a trait I shared with my father. I was also able to control, create, and conduct lightning and electricity. I could make storms, and control the air.

I allowed the air currents to carry me and let me fly like Superman. I drew my old, corroded, standard Imperial gold sword from the legion.

I landed on the ground, ducking as a Third Cohort soldier swung at my head. I jumped up and used the air currents to somersault over his head. Once I landed behind him, I hit him in the back of the head with the butt of my sword.

I smacked another legionnaire in the head with the flat of my blade.

Then I got an idea.

I jumped up and slammed my blade in the ground, landing on one knee. A large, powerful wind pushed everyone except the Fifth Cohort on the ground. The air pressure changed, and all those who fell passed out.

I jumped, using the air currents to lift me onto the back of Hannibal the War Elephant. Hannibal was a wild card on the Field of Mars. The real struggle was avoiding getting stomped, and getting onto his back.

I grabbed the reins and shouted over my shoulder, "Fifth Cohort, to the fort!"

I guided Hannibal towards the fort where the First Cohort kept their banner.

Hannibal smashed through the side wall of the building. The First Cohort scattered, looking terrified at the sight of the war elephant.

I somersaulted off of Hannibal's back and landed with my sword in my hand.

I pointed my sword at Octavian's chest. "Surrender, and I might not have to use Hannibal." I said cooly.

I strode past Octavian, grabbing the First Cohort banner.

Chase walked up to me. He smiled through his war helm. "You know what, Jason? Before you came along, the Fifth Cohort was a joke. But now, I'm starting to think that you're changing our luck. When you came here, I thought you had no chance. But now, I think there may be hope for you yet, Jason Grace."


	5. Chapter 5

** Age skip. Short chapter. I'll update 'll be twelve, so I'm incorporating the romance now. Reyna will be joining the legion here. REVIEW! Give me suggestions, I'm running out of ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

AGE: 12

_Chapter 5: Jason & Reyna_

Someone shook me in my bed. I did _not_ like being waked up in the wee hours of the morning.

I groaned. "Whaaat?"

"Jason, you'd better hurry up. You have to see this." It was my best friend Michael. He looked much older and tired than a fourteen-year-old should.

I rolled out of bed, shirtless. I pulled on a Fifth Cohort chest plate, grabbed my magic coin, and raced out of the barracks, straight to the source of all the commotion: The Little Tiber.

The Little Tiber was a much smaller, a little less powerful Tiber River that ran straight through Camp.

What I saw almost made my jaw hit the ground.

**_Reyna's Perspective_**

I looked back. I really shouldn't have.

The manticore was still right behind me. I was almost there. Almost at Camp Jupiter. I couldn't die at the paws **(A/N: See what I did there? ;))** of some stupid manticore. It chased me through the Caldecott Tunnel. I noticed how the fluorescent lights changed into smokeless torches.

We entered Camp territory.

There was a light ahead. I sprinted toward it with all my might. I burst into a vast field with a large river that pooled into a lake, making a sort of a capital _G_ shape. There was a large battlefield, a city, barracks, a public sanitation unit, everything. And to top it all off, there was a beautiful sunrise blooming in the distance.

The scorpion tail almost caught me by the back. I flipped like an acrobat and landed behind the manticore, just as it tried to run me over.

It howled with rage and struck at me again with its tail. I did a cartwheel to evade the razor- sharp tip.

I saw a shirtless, half armored boy in sky blue pajama pants fly over the river. A lot of people were standing on the opposite side of the river.

The boy landed next to me. He gave me a short nod. "Jason Grace." He introduced himself. Jason was actually very good looking. He had sky blue eyes (they matched his pajamas), blond hair, and a muscular physique, and a small scar over his lip.

"Reyna. Just Reyna." I replied.

He flipped what looked like a gold coin. Mid- spin, it turned into an Imperial gold spear. I knew my weapons. I trained with the sorceress Circe. Then that upstart Perseus Jackson destroyed the island…

Jason charged without hesitation toward the manticore. He jabbed at the tail, and with a sickening sound, it detached and fell off.

I stared in awe. The manticore growled. It snapped at Jason. He stumbled backwards, falling on his rump.

I screamed. I noticed an Imperial gold dagger lying in the grass. I snatched it up, and slowly crept behind the manticore…

**_Back to Jason's Perspective_**

I closed my eyes and waited for the monster to deliver the final blow.

So this was how I would die. Half dressed, disarmed, but like a hero.

It shouldn't be taking this long. I heard an evil shriek, and I saw Reyna standing in front of me, a knife in her hand. The manticore looked surprised, and it slowly disintegrated to dust in front of my eyes.

Gods, Reyna was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair, tied back in a ponytail. She had big black eyes that I could get lost in for years. And despite the dirt, grime, cuts and scrapes, she had the perfect complexion.

She smiled at me. Reyna offered her and to me. I thankfully accepted it. There was a spark. I'm normally immune to electricity, but this didn't feel like the normal type of spark.

I, _THE_ Jason Grace, was in love with Reyna.

** I'll update soon. REVIEW, leave suggestions, constructive criticism (not too rough, I'm sensitive), tell me what you think. I'll make them go on quests. This fic won't be too long, the max is 13 chapters. Then I'll make clichés and originals. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason's still twelve. In this chapter, he's finally dating Reyna.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Jason_

I had butterflies. I had my first date with Reyna tonight. It was Friday night, and we had no training activities. No war games, no campfire, nothing.

I stood in front of the full- body mirror and made sure everything was in check. Hair- messy, but also neat, the way she likes it. Clothes- awesome. Breath- minty.

I left my magic coin on my dresser. There were no weapons in New Rome allowed. Terminus would have a fit if I snuck it in. But… it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

I strolled out of the barracks, adjusting my t- shirt and button- up shirt. Octavian bumped into me as I was looking down.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Jason_?" Octavian growled in disgust.

"Um, I live here. These are the Fifth Cohort Barracks, Octavian. What are _you_ doing here?" I replied as nicely as I could without punching him in the throat.

Octavian blushed crimson red, right down to his edam's apple. "I'm meeting someone." He said through grit teeth.

I pushed past Octavian. I didn't want to waste my time on him.

I met Reyna at the Pomerinan Line. She smiled warmly at me "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I tried to lean against Terminus's statue to look casual, but my elbow missed and I fell on my rump.

Reyna looked beautiful. She was wearing jeans, a purple tank top, and converse. Her long, dark hair was curled and flowed down her shoulder. Her skin glowed golden.

"Need a hand, hero?" she asked as she offered me hers.

I said something intelligent like "Erh. Agh, ah ba."

She giggled and pulled me up without effort. I looked at her right forearm. It was bare. No SPQR tattoo. He _probatio_ tablet glinted around her neck.

"Shall we go?" I asked, recovering my wits.

"Sure. Terminus!" she gasped, turning to said person. " Someone is trying to smuggle in a large bottle of lotion!"

"Oh no!" he exclaimed in horror. He turned his head away from them.

Jason realized that she must've been smuggling her dagger into New Rome. Reyna grabbed his hand and dragged him across the Pomerian line.

I guided her to the most expensive restaurant in New Rome, Per Carnis Locus. Reyna gasped when she saw it. She looked me in the eyes. I looked back in hers. I could swim in those beautiful pools of black. She draped her arms around my neck. We leaned in at the same time. Then she jumped back, a look of sheer terror on her face.

My breath wasn't that bad was it?

Then I turned around and shouted.

And so did the Chimera.

* * *

I took out my coin and flipped it. I caught it in sword mode.

In a look of rage, Reyna drew her dagger.

I charged at the Chimera angrily. Nobody ruins my first date but me!

I dodged a column of flame that came at my face. I used the winds to flip onto the creature's back, stabbing it. It roared wildly, flailing around and throwing me off of his back.

Reyna charged as well. She ducked as the serpent tail attempted to bite her head off. She slashed upward with her knife, lopping it's head off. The rest of the serpent disintegrated, and the head remained. I flew over the beast's back, grabbing my sword along the way.

I slashed the goat head off the side of its body.

Reyna went in for the final blow. She ran up the beast's back and slashed wildly at it's last neck. The lion head fell to the ground.

I could barely process this. How had a monster gotten into New Rome?

Venus. She visited me in a dream, promising a _fun_ love life.

* * *

It was later that night, way past curfew. Me and Reyna were sitting on a hill, watching the stars.

A shooting star flashed through the sky.

"Make a wish." She whispered.

I shook my head. "It already came true." I smiled.

We leaned in and kissed. Our dinner may have been ruined, but you don't need materialistic things, or fancy dinners when you were truly in love.


	7. Chapter 7

** Late update! I forgot it was Friday the 13****th****! LEGEND OF KORRA CAME ON AND IT WAS EPIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO.**

AGE: 13

_Chapter 7: Jason_

"Shut up, Grace." Reyna grumbled, punching my arm too hard.

"What? I'm just saying that we would be great as praetors!" I replied in self- defense. We were walking to war games. It was Friday the 13th, so the war game for tonight was a combination of all, because in Camp Jupiter, Friday the 13th was a day of chaos.

"That's not what you said." She blushed.

"What did I say?"

"You said—"

"Hi, Jason." A group of First Cohort girls walked by, waving and giggling.

"Hi." I said seriously, barely paying attention to them.

Reyna picked up her pace, leaving me in the dust. I shrugged. I never really would understand women.

I adjusted my armor and got ready for the worst war games ever. I decided to mix up my weapon choice. I grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. A descendent of Apollo gave me a funny look. I was known for my swordsmanship and my spearmanship. It would be nice to know how to fire a bow.

I turned and purple lightning struck the ground and the thunder that followed deafened everyone. A shockwave traveled from the point of origin and electrocuted the whole legion. Only the current praetors, Chase Henderson and Alyssa Cato, me, Michael, and Reyna remained standing.

"Romans!" a deep godly voice boomed. "Or, at least the ones that are conscious." It added mildly.

The dust from the lightning strike started to clear. The god Mars stood before us. Chase walked up to Mars and knelt. "Father." He said respectfully.

Everyone but me knelt. I ditched my bow and quiver and summoned my sword.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled through grit teeth. I wasn't sure why, but Mars's aura pissed me off more than anyone else.

"War is coming, kid. You know what kills monsters? Imperial gold. And you got none."

"What's your point?" I grumbled.

"My point is, little brother," Mars started, and I cringed at the words _little brother_. "that there's an old warship from the Civil War, called the CSS Hunley. It was run by demigods, so there's a crapload of Imperial gold."

Reyna stood. "Where is this ship, Lord Mars?"

Mars scratched his chin. "I don't remember. Ask my girlfriend. She'll know."

I hated Lady Venus. And if she was involved in this quest, I didn't want to do it.

Reyna seemed to be thinking the same thing. Michael motioned to me that it had to be me, him, and Reyna to go on this quest. I realized that this was starting to turn out like Michael's dream he told me about six years ago.

I had a magic golden spear, I was a warrior, and Mars himself told us that war was coming.

And something told me that this would be really, really crappy.

* * *

** So that was fast. I had to do this. I'll update soon, before next Friday. I won't let you down!**


End file.
